


(B)romance

by AngelSkywalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Age Difference, Bottom Tom Holland, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Chaptered, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, To Be Continued, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: Tom is feeling a bit lonely during the Spider-Man: Far From Home press tour so he invites Jake Gyllenhaal up to his hotel suite. He just wants someone to talk to. That's all he wants. Just a pal. Or at least that's what he tries to convince himself... until he sees Jake flash his heart-stopping smile.The truth is he'd tell himself anything to suppress his own feelings, which were new, inexplicable and dangerous to him. He’d never felt anything like this for a co-star before ...Whatever “this” was.





	(B)romance

***Disclaimer: This is a fictional story about Tom Holland and Jake Gyllenhaal. It is a work of PURE FICTION and the author does not claim any knowledge about the private lives of the actual people/characters nor is the story meant to imply anything about their sexuality. It is 100% Fictional.***

“Ugh... it’s so good to finally get to relax!” Tom gushed, slumping down loudly on the couch of his hotel suite. He kicks off his shoes and stretches out his lithe legs while wiggling his toes, letting his feet breathe after an exhausting and overly long day of promotional duties for Spider-Man: Far From Home. 

“Thanks for coming up here with me, even if only for a little while” Tom hummed, melting into the couch as his body went limp from tiredness. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be alone so you can rest?... you look beat!” Jake suggested as he gently laid himself down on the opposite end of the couch. 

“N-no, no!... please stay with me!” Tom pleaded, stuttering his words out, immediately kicking himself internally for allowing himself to sound so needy in front of Jake. 

“I get it man... these things get lonely” Jake grunted, running his fingers through his thick brown hair as he laid back on the couch. 

_Am I that transparent_ ? Tom thought as he felt himself flush a little. _Lonely._ The word made a little knot form in his stomach that then vanished almost as quickly. His heart thrummed just a little harder. He swallowed hard trying to maintain his composure despite the truth in Jake’s words being a little more incisive that he’d like. 

“Don’t worry man. I’ve been there. Sometimes being in a crowded room you can feel the loneliest you’ve ever felt. Or sometimes the love you feel from the people is so intense... so real... so palpable... that when you come up here, and you have to be by yourself... it’s like coming down from the highest of highs and you just come crashing down. I get it. You’ll get used to it. I promise.” Jake explained, smiling warmly at the younger man. 

_Don’t do that. Fuck._ Tom has to break the eye contact. His eyes dash to the floor. _Dear God. That smile_. It made his heart skip a beat every time. He almost couldn’t handle it. 

“Gee...Thanks dad!” Tom replied sarcastically, if anything to suppress his own feelings, which were new, strange and dangerous to him. He’d never felt anything like _t_ _his_ for a co-star. ...Whatever “ _this” was._

“C’mon little bro, gimme a hug!” Jake slid across the couch and before Tom knew it, they were embracing, enveloped in each other's arms. 

With the sudden physical affection catching him off guard, Tom couldn’t help but let out an involuntary whimper, which he prayed Jake didn’t notice. Tom instinctively laid his head on Jake’s shoulder and held the other man to him tight, starved for any kind of real warmth and touch. Jake had been right. Annoyingly so. He wasa little _lonely._ And the fact Jake could see through him like he was made of glass both frustrated and aroused him. To be seen, **truly** seen by someone... it felt intoxicating, foreign and needed. 

_God he just feels... so big and strong._ Tom bit his lips as he clutched at Jake’s back a little tighter. 

Living the past month of the press tour surrounded by people, flashing lights and the millions of adoring fans professing their love to him from morning to night.... he’d, ironically, never felt more alone. 

He couldn’t complain though. He loved every second of it. He was living the dream. He felt selfish for craving something, **anything** , a little more tangible and real. 

They let go of each other slowly, “Think you really needed that, you sure held on tight for a while there” Jake lovingly teased Tom, reaching out and messing up his hair. 

“Don’t!!!” Tom laughed and pushed him fully off him. 

“Feel better?” 

“Much better!” Tom beamed genuinely, attempting to fix his hair up as he let out a hearty laugh. 

“C’mon leave it alone!” Jake chided him jokingly, patting him on the knee before moving back down the couch. 

“I can’t look a mess for Jake Gyllenhaal now can I?!” Tom said, giggling like a little school girl. 

Jake laughed at that and then they sat for a while. No talking. No jokes. Just two men comfortable enough around each other to just sit in silence. 

“Tom... why did you really ask me up here?” Jake quizzed, breaking the silence in the room. His deep blue eyes now holding a firm, unapologetic-ally piercing stare at Tom. 

“I... just wanted some company” Tom stuttered, a little taken aback by Jake’s sudden intensity. 

Something had stirred. The vibe in the room changed. Tom’s stomach began to flutter as this new, unexpected tension filled the air in between them. 

“Is that all you really want?” Jake murmured, voice taking a deeper tone as he kept his gaze firmly locked unto Tom’s as if he was almost daring him to maintain eye contact on his end. 

Tom gasped at that and felt himself blush hard. He started shivering a little at Jake's suddenly flirtatious demeanor. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it reverberating throughout his entire body. _What’s happening?_ _Oh_ _my goodness..._ His mind raced and he felt himself stiffen a little at the way Jake was looking at him, with downright ravenous eyes and the words that had just come out of his mouth. It was like a flick had switched. 

“Tom... you are literally bright red right now” Jake breathed out, scooting forward towards Tom. 

“No, I’m not!” Tom retorted, blushing even harder, unable to look Jake in the face. He squirms in his end of the couch hoping the ground could somehow swallow him whole right now. It was downright criminal how anyone could manage to get him so hard so fast. The heat just pooling within him as Jake’s masculine figure looms closer. 

“It’s OK Tom... I know what you really want... I’ve seen you staring... I’ve felt the way you hold unto me when we hug.... The way your heart pounds in your chest when I hold you tight... The way your body leans against mine every time we're together... ” Jake teased darkly, voice dripping with barely contained lust as he slid across the couch and reached out cupping Tom’s chin gently in his hands. 

Tom’s breath hitched. Eyes blowing wide. He freezes like a deer in headlights. His heart beats like it wants to rip out of his chest. He’s rock-hard now, dick straining painfully against the tight fabric of his suit-pants as he starts to shiver at Jake’s touch. 

“You’re trembling” Jake states matter-of-factly as his eyes dart down to Tom’s lips. 

“Please... just... I should really go to bed” Tom’s lips quiver and he barely has enough breath to get his words out. 

“Is that what you really want to do?” Jake smirked teasingly as he slid his other hand up and down Tom’s thigh while still cupping his face with the other. Tom jumps at the contact. 

“Oh my god... Jake!... I feel like I can’t breathe!!” Tom whimpered, whole body trembling as he feels himself getting wet, pre-cum filling his boxers. His legs shiver as Jake continues sliding his hand up and down his shaking thigh. 

“Relax... it’s OK... you can trust me” Jake whispers soothingly, rubbing his thumb across Tom’s bottom lip. 

“I know I can” Tom mewls, breathing hard. His eyes well-up, so completely overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling. The pure, unbridled need for this within him almost all-consuming and slightly terrifying. 

“Good. Say the word and It’s yours” Jake reassures him as he cups his face with both his hands now, forcing Tom to look at him again. 

Tom feels weak. Like he should be turning into a puddle right now. Those intense blue eyes were carving their way into his soul. Unrelenting. Not breaking any eye contact. It was too much. 

“I want it” he managed to purr out, his face sinking into Jake’s hands, craving the contact. 

“A little louder please” Jake demanded, voice lowering as he pressed his forehead against Tom’s. Tom feels an electric shiver run down the length of his spine as he feels Jake’s warm breath on his face. 

“I w-w-aant i-it... Oh Jake...” Tom whimpered, voice cracking as he became absolutely dizzy with need, succumbing to every desire he’d tried to keep to himself throughout the entire press tour. 

“Such a pretty boy...” 

TO BE CONTINUED? 

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this incredibly hot pairing is sorely lacking fan-fics dedicated to them so I thought I'd tease a little bit before committing to writing out the full story. I wanted to test the waters first! If you guys want me to keep going please let me know! Also let me know any thoughts on this first short and sweet little snapshot and what ideas you'd like for future chapters if you wanted me to continue!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
